


Naruto X Shikamaru 'Imagine Your OTP' Collections

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, One-Shots, boredness, loosely connected one-shots, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: I'm bored and I'm starting to read a lot of Naruto X Shikamaru fanfictions. I realized after reading about twelve of them that there weren't that many. So, here I am as the Ultimate Crack-Shipper, to provide you with some daily doses of crack shipping! Yeah! I'm honestly bored... Also, I'm going to be using 'Imagine Your OTP' ideas for these Naruto X Shikamaru one-shots.





	1. Monster and Coffee Don't Mix

Naruto looked down at his phone, jogging quickly through the gates of Konoha University. He only had fifteen more minutes to get to class before he was late. Ebisu-sensei would absolutely destroy him if he were to be late again this week. He couldn't help it. His damn pet fox, Kurama, kept breaking his stuff and running his uniforms. It was becoming annoying. He rushed down the corridors, taking a left before booking it down the hall. Naruto stared at his phone, legs increasing in speed as he did so. He has three minutes before Ebisu-sensei will chew him out.

The older man looked startled when Naruto skidded to a stop inside the doorway of the classroom. Ebisu had to hold in a chuckle, "Glad to see that you aren't late again, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Y-Yeah." Naruto gave a passive wave, heart rate finally slowing down. He walked up the steps towards the place he usually sat. Unlike high school, there was no such thing as assigned seats in college... or at least in  _his_ college, there was no such thing. He whipped a bead of sweat from his brow, placing his bag down beside him before pulling out the necessities for class. Just as he had pulled some notes out from yesterday, the bell rang. Ebisu glanced up at the class, looking at the door. It was like he was suspecting something with the way he leaned on one foot with his arms crossed across his chest. He tapped his foot, not saying a word as he started to stare at the classroom door.

After about a minute, it creaked open. A guy with coffee in his hands walked in lazily. He blinked slowly at the teacher, "Yo."

"Go sit down, Mr. Nara," Ebisu stated sternly, pointing towards the rows of seats.

The black-haired man rolled his eyes, searching for an empty seat. Naruto watched the pineapple-headed man walking up the steps as Ebisu began his lesson. 'Mr. Nara' plopped down beside him with a sigh of pure exhaustion. Naruto blinked curiously at him, not aware that he was staring. Seeming to sense that he was staring, the gut turned towards him with a bored expression. The blond-haired man blushed in embarrassment for being caught staring and tried to focus on the lesson Ebisu was providing his with.

That was until Naruto heard a can being opened to his right. He whipped his head towards the pineapple-haired dude. He was still looking at Naruto with the same expression as before but with a Monster energy drink in his hand. Said man watched as 'Mr. Nara' took off the lid on his coffee and started pouring the Monster into it. The blond-haired man stared with shock. Once done, the bored man smirked, "I'm going to die."

And he drank the whole thing.

Naruto watched in pained awe and indescribable shock as this Nara dude kept at it, not letting one ounce of his Monster coffee combination go to waste. After the black-haired pineapple dude finished, he slammed the cup down on his desk and went back to the lesson. Naruto blinked slowly before turning to listen in on Ebisu drone on about something completely unrelated to what they were learning

Twenty minutes later, 'Mr. Nara' disappeared to the bathroom. He had looked pale and his hands were shaking. Naruto didn't think much of it; the guy was already pale and it looked like he was exhausted. You can shake from exhaustion; Naruto had reminded himself. However, thirty minutes later, the blond-haired man found that he had to pee. Ebisu allowed Naruto to leave the classroom and head to the bathroom. He was glad to finally be out in the halls so that he could stretch his legs and not have his mind fried by Ebisu-sensei's boring voice.

The minute Naruto stepped foot in the bathroom, he heard someone throwing up. There was also a pretty rank smell in the air, He blinked and covered his face with a hand. He peaked underneath the stalls, seeing someone on their hands and knees over the toilets. Naruto internally groaned and walked to the side slowly, the vomiting continues. All the stall doors were open, the urinals in front of them. That meant that Naruto would be able to see who was puking in the stalls before having to pee.  _"Ugh... Why does this always happen to me?"_ He groaned internally, heading over to the urinals. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked to see who was having a bad day. He stopped in realization.

It was the pineapple-head dude from Ebisu-sensei's class!

" _It was probably from him pouring Monster in his coffee."_ Naruto thought. He wondered what to do but later went with the more...  _the humane_ thing to do. "Hey." He called out. The pineapple-head guy turned his head, face looking sickly pale before turning back to the toilet and throwing up again. Naruto walked up behind him and placed a hand on the guy's shoulder, "You going to be okay?"

The other nodded, breathless, "Y-Yeah... Monster and coffee... don't mix together."

He chuckled, rubbing 'Mr. Nara's' back as he threw up again, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The black-haired man nodded, wiping the bile off his mouth with the back of his hand, "S-Shikamaru Nara."

"Well, I hope you feel better, Shikamaru." Naruto gave him a bright smile. Shikamaru gave a small smile back before puking out his guts again. The other man stayed with him in the bathroom to make sure he was okay.

Shikamaru made another friend that day and Naruto learned to never mix Monster and coffee together.

* * *

 

**Imagine Your OTP Scenario:**

" **My favorite college experience is when I had a 7 AM class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "I'm going to die" and drank the whole thing."**


	2. Easy Sleeping Doesn't Exist

Naruto held Shikamaru's hand confidently as they walked down the lit streets. They'd been together for about four months now and their friends were completely fine with it. Speaking of their friends, those lunatics were starting to get on Shikamaru's nerves. They were being extremely loud and drawing attention towards their slightly large group of just men. Although every single one of them was above the age of twenty-one, they still acted like they were in high school. Well, maybe not  _every_ single one of them, but most of them. Shikamaru looked over to his boyfriend, moonlight and streetlights shining whites and yellows on his tan skin. Naruto did have his moments of childish tendencies but had mostly grown out of it. It was nice.

The black-haired man stared at his phone that was displaying the GPS so that they could get to their shared hotel room. They were out-of-state for a field trip his class was taking. However, wanting to save money for the actual trip than to use it in multiple hotel rooms, the guys all decided to sleep in the same room. They put their money together for a hotel room. Some brought an air mattress to share with another one of the guys like he and Naruto were doing.

Within another twenty minutes, they had arrived at their hotel. Shikamaru sighed in relief upon approaching it. They walked in like a bunch of rowdy high schoolers who were too antsy for their own good. By now, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was already too tired for anything else. He just wanted to lie down and pass out. Shikamaru grabbed the room key upon approaching the door. The rowdy bunch behind him kept getting louder and louder, either excited to finally go to sleep or ecstatic to party hard all night long. He sighed, letting go of Naruto's hand to unlock the room.

With a single click, Shikamaru opened the door and walked in first, heading towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. By this point, he could feel his eyes sliding shut. He must have completely worn out his body today from all the fun they were having. He kind of wanted to sleep in Naruto's arm so that he could drift to sleep. The black-haired man hummed in thought, finishing up in the bathroom before heading towards the air mattress Naruto had conveniently already had ready for him. Said man was under the covers without a shirt on just browsing the internet on his phone. He sighed in content, walking towards him. Shikamaru got about a foot away from the bed before just giving up and flopping onto the air mattress.

The sudden shriek made his look up just in time to see Naruto fly away from the air mattress, phone hitting one of their friends in the face. Shikamaru blinked, his tiredness being forgotten as he stared at where his boyfriend had landed. Naruto rubbed his back, having hit the wall before bursting out in laughter. Tears were in his eyes from laughing. The other guys joined in, pointing at either Shikamaru or Naruto, falling to the floor in their laughing fest. The pineapple-haired man walked over to his boyfriend, a worried smile on his face, "You okay?"

Naruto whipped the tears from his face, giggling cutely, "Yeah. It just startled me."

"Sorry about that. I'm just really tired." Shikamaru admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Come on." The blond-haired man stood up, leading his boyfriend towards the air mattress that was in the corner of the room. Naruto sat laid down under the covers. Shikamaru smiled slightly, climbing in too and cuddling up against the other man's chest. Within seconds, he was out in a light.

Naruto smiled, sighing slightly. He continued to browse the internet on his phone, glancing down at Shikamaru every now and then, "I guess easy sleeping doesn't exist around here."

* * *

 

** Imagine Your OTP Scenario: **

**"Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, this launching A into the air."**


	3. Why Are You Like This?

Naruto shivered, practically feeling the cool autumn breeze scrapping against his bones. The wind howled against him, making trees sway ominously. Why did they have to go to this stupid fucking party? Why couldn't they have just stayed inside and played video games or watched a movie with a big bowl of popcorn in between the two of them? But  _no_! Choji begged Shikamaru to go to this stupid party and he couldn't turn down his best friend. Guess where this part is?! Inside a creepy fucking forest! Out of all the places to choose to have an outdoor party, why a forest? Why?

Naruto gave a shriek, clinging onto Shikamaru for dear life. Said man looked at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "You okay?" He questioned.

The blond-haired man shut his eyes, shaking his head frantically. He leaned closer to the other man, stealing his warmth to try and heat up his cold core. "Babe..." Naruto whined, "...it's dark out here..."

Shikamaru stopped, making the man clutched tightly stumbled and release his hold. The pineapple-head guy gave his boyfriend a small smile, "Don't worry, I got this." He starts to suddenly stomp one foot repeatedly, red and blue lights going off in the dark night. The blond-haired man suddenly noticed the white sketchers on his feet.

Naruto stared with shock, shaking his head unbelievingly, "Why are you like this?"

* * *

 

**Imagine Your OTP Scenario:**

**"Imagine your OTP in a dark forest:**

**Person A:** _Babe, it's dark out here..._

**Person B:** _Don't worry, I got this!_

**Person B:** _*stomps their light-up sketcher*_

**Person A:** _Why are you like this? **"**_


	4. Workshops Are Meant to be Fun

Shikamaru groaned for the fifth time that evening. Ino huffed at her long-time friends. "Stop doing that!" She yelled at him.

He ran a hand down his face, "Doing what?"

"Sighing, groaning, complaining, being rude, you know... THE USUAL!" The blond-haired woman huffed again, crossing her arms around under her chest.

He rolled his eyes elbowing his boyfriend and leaning in close to whisper in his ears, "You want to get out of here?"

Naruto peeked around before whispering back, "Can't. Sakura's got me tied around her finger... she's holding some pretty big blackmail material over my head if I don't go in."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat, "Well, shit."

"Come on, guys!" Sakura cheered, pulling the men closer towards the Build-A-Bear workshop, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I know right!" Ino squealed, helping to pull the reluctant men inside.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "This is going to suck."

"Stop being so pessimistic!" The blond-haired woman shrieked before calming down, "At least  _try_ to make a bear."

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, looping her arm around her best friend's, "Why don't you two try to make bears of each other?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah!" With that, the two women walked off to find something for their own boyfriends.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, shrugging slightly, "Want to go make a bear?"

He thought for a second before nodding, "We have nothing else to do." The two walked over to a station, the two staring at the things needed to make a bear. Shikamaru looked over to his boyfriend, "I have no idea what we are supposed to do with this stuff."

"We could always ask someone for help?" The blond-haired man suggested, putting his hands up in the air.

The pineapple-haired man blinked slowly, "No, I think we can figure it out ourselves."

"Fine." Naruto looked his boyfriend in the eye, "First one to make an accurate bear of the other person gets to top tonight."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as the other had already started to work, "You're not taking me down that easily."

Sakura and Ino watched from the side, chuckling to themselves. They had heard the little challenge going on and they couldn't help but laugh at how Shikamaru wanted to win so badly. They watched Naruto's skillful hands graze over things to try to create a Shikamaru-bear. There was a smirk on his lips, glancing at his boyfriend every now and then. Ino wanted to cheer Shikamaru on, but she didn't want to let them know that she and Sakura were watching the two have some sort of fun.

"Done~" Naruto purred, showing an amazing bear to his boyfriend.

"Dammit..." Shikamaru cursed, looking down at this Naruto-bear. It looked so bad. The eyes were of different sizes and were completely bare of any clothes. The things he had attached to the top of the head were supposed to look like Naruto's hair but just came out looking like dinosaur spikes. He grimaced at it. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto's bear and blinked in surprise. It looked a  _lot_ like him. The pineapple hair and the black button eyes along with the blue hoodie he was wearing this evening and black jeans along with his white sketchers. It looked a hell-of-a-lot better than his bear.

"Yeah! I get to top tonight!" His boyfriend cheered a little louder, drawing in attention from mothers across the store. They gave Shikamaru and Naruto a dirty look before going back to their children.

"Good job." The black-haired man stated a little down that his bear didn't look as good as Naruto's.

Seeing right through him, Naruto grabbed the disfigured bear and cuddled with it. "I love it, Shika! Thank you!" He exclaimed.

Shikamaru felt a swell of happiness in his chest, "T-Thanks." His cheeks felt hot.

Naruto leaned in and kissed the flushed man on the lips. Although quick, it was as passionate as ever. "It looks great." He gave him a genuine smile.

"They are  _so_ cute!" Ino squealed quietly, she and Sakura fangirling over their gay friends.

Sakura stared at the photo of Naruto kissing Shikamaru on the lips with the bear in his arms that she took. "I'm sending this to everyone." She stated with a delighted smile. The two fangirled for a few more minutes before finishing their own bears.

* * *

 

**Imagine Your OTP Scenario:**

**"Imagine your OTP going into Build-A-Bear and making bears of each other."**


	5. I Love You More

The two of them were just sitting there at the table, enjoying some soda on a summer afternoon. They were just talking. There wasn't any topic they stuck too, drifting in from how the family is doing or what their plans were for the following days. They were just having fun.

Naruto stared lovingly at Shikamaru. "You know..." He started.

"Yeah?" He questioned, looking up from the can in his hand.

"I love you." He beamed, teeth showing as he smiles.

Shikamaru flushed pink, "I love you too."

Naruto blinked a few times. His eyes suddenly looked serious before slamming both of his fists onto the table. His boyfriend gave him a look, an eyebrow raised in question. Naruto pointed at him, "I love you  _more_!" Shikamaru burst out laughing, holding his sides as Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

 

**Imagine Your OTP Scenario:**

**"Person A:** _I love you._

**Person B:** _I love you too._

**Person A:** _*slams hands on the table*_

**Person A:** _I love you more!_


	6. Falling for Kissing, Literally

Naruto wasn't sure how they got to this point, they had just been chilling on the couch, cuddling and stealing each other's warmth. Maybe one of them said something or gave the other one a certain look that made them break out into a rather memorable make-out session. The blond-haired man was allowing his boyfriend to take the lead this time, hovering over him in a possessive way. Shikamaru would half-heartedly runt against him, holding the back of the Uzumaki's head to deepen their intense kiss.

A throaty moan left Naruto's mouth, hastily pulling apart to take an intake of needed oxygen. He knew that his cheeks must have been completely flushed by now, probably a lustful look in his eyes too. Shikamaru grinned down at him, shifting to trail a hand under his boyfriend's t-shirt while the other helped to keep him from falling on top of Naruto, partly straddling the other man's hips. The Uzumaki sucked in a breath, locking eyes with the black-haired man as he came to suck and nip at his neck. He was slowly trailing down his neck and towards his collarbone, one of his more  _sensitive_ spots. Shikamaru's hand that had been under his shirt started to make patterns in his skin going lower and lower towards his pants.

Suddenly, with a startled yelp, the pressure of Shikamaru's body was off him and a thud came from the floor. Slowly getting his bearings from their make-out session, Naruto looked at the carpeted floor and had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from bursting out laughing. An embarrassed flush of red covered Shikamaru's cheeks as he laid sprawled on the ground. The black-haired man sighed, "Welp, this is my life now." Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter, snorting slightly, tears pricking his eyes at how ridiculous his boyfriend looked in that moment.

* * *

 

** Imagine Your OTP Scenario: **

**"Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them."**


	7. Drunken Promises

It was nearing three-in-the-morning when Naruto and Shikamaru got back from a party, both extremely drunk, an impending hangover in the near distance. Instead of worrying about what will come, the two shuffled out of their clothes except for their boxers and flopped down on their shared bed. They'd almost forgotten to cover themselves with the blanket but narrowly managed to do something like that, sleep nearly taken over.

Shikamaru had started to get comfortable when he felt lips on his chest, barely nipping or sucking. He internally groaned, "Naruto... stop... I'm sleepy..."

"Hm..." Naruto hummed back, the vibrations radiating from his pale skin as the blond-haired man started to kiss up his body.

The Nara sighed and just hoped that his boyfriend would just go to sleep. Lips were still trailing up and down his body, a tongue somewhere in there sending mixed signals to Shikamaru's body. He sighed in content as the older man dotted and sucked on his throat, a hickey most likely going to be there later. "Naruto..." He warned quietly, voice non-threatening.

"You know..." Naruto hummed in his ear, lips lightly pressing into his neck, "I could beat the shit out of you."

Shikamaru glanced down at his boyfriend, blinking twice before rolling his eyes, "I know." With that, the older man curled up against him, passing out instantly

* * *

 

** Imagine Your OTP Scenario: **

**"One time, when I was a little drunk and lying in bed with a guy. I kissed his neck and mumbled** _"I could beat the shit out of you"_ **in his ear. He said,** _"I know"_


End file.
